


Antig Suit, Bladder and Adrenaline

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 少年心气使人犯蠢。





	Antig Suit, Bladder and Adrenaline

和你的朋友一起踏入伟大的冒险意味着什么？当卢克还是个天真的农场少年时，曾有过大量浪漫幻想。其中包括但不仅限于枪战，营救和飞船驾驶。

但生活不是童话。在所有那些险情和肾上腺素之后，他得以全身而退。理想情况下，这就是他潇洒地摘下头盔，甩干头发上的汗水的时候了。但现在他在这里，在连体衣中汗湿得像条鱼，尴尬地夹着大腿根，连蹦带跳地想要从欢呼的人群中推出一条通往最近厕所的康庄大道。

越靠近厕所，尿意就越发强烈，看到壁挂斗的一瞬间，卢克几乎突然流出热泪，以及别的什么。他通常不喜欢在这种时候靠得太近，但一个快绝望的人又有什么选择呢？他一边跳舞一样地从连体衣中挣扎脱身，一边飞快奔向了离他最近的斗。

就在这一刻他明白了生命的真谛。荣誉，自由和正义在此时此地黯然失色，他只想把这解放的一秒无限延长，直到他……被一声口哨惊醒。

韩穿着他日常的衣服——此刻令卢克嫉妒得无以复加——站在他旁边的位置，笑得一脸不怀好意。而卢克，难以免俗地做了一个青少年在公厕里无法抗拒的行为，他看了韩的老二。

见鬼！他更嫉妒了！

这混蛋显然解决完很久了，但是，不，他就是不肯好好地像个成年人一样得体地塞回去，偏偏就要让它垂在外面，好让卢克看到。

“我必须得说，孩子，以你的个头来讲，小兄弟发育得相当不错了。”他甚至变本加厉地整个人转过身来面对卢克。“天啊，韩！快把你的东西放好！”他看着年轻人从头红到脚，好像正看着什么顶有趣的东西，笑得更下流了，“哈，这可没人让你看啊。”但他还是慢吞吞地整理起了裤子，走向洗手池。

肾上腺素和一点点青少年心气真是像酒精一样害人。卢克转身面对韩的背影，“这样比根本不对！你要知道状态改变会引起不小的变化的。”卢克，你疯了吗。他只想把脸埋进水池，立刻溺死在后悔和尴尬里。

但是韩停住了脚步，靠在门上，饶有兴趣地盯着卢克，“挑战接受。”  
——————————

猜猜比黏满热汗的飞行服更恶心的是什么？嗒哒，汗水冷掉的飞行服。走进房间，卢克几乎迫不及待地再次脱掉了那身衣服，当然不是为了那个蠢透了的赌约。韩锁上了门，看着他动作。突然，在连体衣里再穿一条裤子成了绝妙的主意，至少他不会像现在这样，脸热得像火，大腿冷得发抖。

“所以，怎么比？” 他努力做出一副无所谓的样子来，但恐怕韩完全没被他糊弄住，“当然是先改变你的'状态'了，小子。”他走近了几步，而卢克突然意识到这个人还穿着全身的衣服。“为了公平，我们的状态难道不该完全相同吗？”他伸手拽了拽韩的外套，让走私商爆发出一阵笑声，“随你。”他把外套扔上床，腰带连着枪套放在床头柜上，裤子就随便扔在脚边。

韩脱下靴子和袜子，赤脚踩在冷冰冰的地面上，他从头到脚地扫过卢克——只穿着背心和内裤，金发汗湿——又笑起来，挑衅似地脱掉了上衣，露出他毛发茂密的胸膛和结实的腹部来。卢克也瞪着他，动作粗鲁地将背心扔到了一边。

他想象过驾驶飞船歼灭敌人战机，想象过拯救落难公主，想象毁灭致命武器，但是这个？人生总是自有安排。现在他和最好的朋友脱得只剩一条底裤，即将进行一场勃起老二之间的较量。

糟糕的是，不知为何，这使他有了些奇妙的感受。

或许还是见鬼的肾上腺素，或者长时间与排尿渴望的抗争摧毁了他的哪条神经，卢克感到轻微的头晕，他呼吸粗重，能清晰地闻到韩身上汗水，皮革和兴奋的味道，而参赛选手为此跃跃欲试。

显然，胜利余韵也影响到了韩。他能看到韩的瞳孔变得幽深，鼻翼微张，电流顺着他的脊椎一路向下。

“那么，我们开始吧？”卢克几乎如蒙大赦般撸动了起来。而韩，这个爱炫耀的自大狂，在手心里吐了口唾沫，这才慢悠悠地动作。他的声音比平时更低沉柔滑，让卢克不由得加快了手上的速度。“嘿，小子，急什么？”他突然伸过另一只手来抓住了卢克的下体，动作不由分说又自然得可怕，像是演练过多次一样流畅，“我看还是我来掌握节奏，担心你在比赛结束前射在手心里。”

卢克该拒绝的，但他没法说不。没法对韩湿热的手掌和灵活的手指说不。他的手掌略紧地挤压着卢克，手指戏弄着他的囊袋，卢克不得不在他的指尖划过龟头时咬住腮，防止呻吟脱口而出。

“我猜……呃啊，我猜比赛可以开始了，韩。”他的脚趾已经蜷缩起来了，无望地抓挠着地砖，几乎要放任自己闭上眼睛沉溺其中。听到他的呻吟，韩立刻把那个小把戏重演了一遍，而卢克几乎要大叫出声。“你确定吗？最好试试我的'状态'合不合适。”

相当合适。这是他的老二第一次与韩的碰撞在一起时，卢克脑内的第一反应。

现在韩的一只手掌已经不太够用了。卢克低头盯着他们挨在一起的性器，韩的老二在对比之下显得更大了。这太古怪了，面对着一个比他大（得多）的老二， 卢克本应感到羞辱，而不是对着韩饱满的龟头流口水。

“我不确定……嗯……或许你用得上一点帮助。”韩皱着眉，嘴唇紧抿，在他手里又硬又烫，创造了使他爽得头皮发麻的愉快摩擦，或许只抓着韩的老二就能占满他整只手了。他的手掌带着卢克不知所措的手移动，滑过整个柱体，可怕的长度。

胜负早就分出来了，但现在还有谁在乎呢？他们早就被肉体的快感和心理上微妙的满足带远了。反应过来时，卢克发现自己正站在韩的脚背上，他的热气喷在他湿漉漉的脖子后，老二也湿漉漉地在他的腿根滑进滑出。粗粗的一根蛮横地顶过他的会阴，撞开他的腿肉。见鬼。卢克心想，怎么这样都比我的长。他愉快地骑在韩巨大的老二上，卖力而不知羞耻地磨蹭，就这么持续到爽到失去神智的高潮，精液甚至喷到了自己的脸上。

韩也加快了动作，他拍了拍卢克的屁股，扭过卢克沾着精液的脸，“下次。”他喘着气说，然后就没有下文了。韩狠狠吻了他。

END


End file.
